Broken Doll
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Es una historia muy cortita y que no les va a llevar mucho tiempo leer así que pasen y averigüen por sí mismos de que va n.n
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** El personaje que se intuye piensa esto, no me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con Yami no Matsuei (¡PERO HISOKA ES SÓLO MÍO Y NO LO COMPARTO NI CON TSUZUKI¡¡¡Y LO SIENTO, DARK-SAN, PERO NI CONTIGO LO COMPARTO PRIMA XP!). No saco provecho económico con esto aunque acepto todo tipo de regalos y donativos n.n

**Broken Doll**

Me siento como una muñeca rota cuando estoy entre tus brazos. Sólo soy el capricho con el que juegas cuando estás aburrido y no tienes nada más.

Al principio, siempre estabas conmigo. Claro, era la novedad, el juguete nuevo que no habías probado y que estaba sin estrenar. Pero poco a poco te fuiste cansando de mí. Ya no te gustaban mis besos ni mis caricias. Mis conversaciones te aburrían y conocías cada rincón de mi cuerpo de memoria.

Cuando me dijiste que lo dejásemos el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos. Y más dolor aún me dio el ver como los recogías y me los entregabas. En aquel instante quería matarte y besarte, que fueses sólo mío y de nadie más. Pero eso es un sueño imposible y aprendí a resignarme.

Aunque sólo soy una muñeca rota más en tu colección, siempre espero con ansias que vuelvas a mí. Por eso¿volverás esta noche?

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Terminado el martes 17 de mayo del 2005

**Notas de la autora: **¿Ya se acabó O.o! Verdaderamente creo que es lo más corto que he escrito en la vida. No sé si quedó claro, pero se supone que son los pensamientos de Oriya respecto a Muraki. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Oriya, y no sé cómo estará esto. Además, cuando empecé a escribir no tenía nada en mente, sino que fue cuando andaba a la mitad de la historia que se me ocurrió que podía servir como un fic sobre Oriya.

Se lo dedico a**'1 cRaZyxIoN 1'**, gracias por haber leído _Shinigami_ y haberme dejado un review; a **Dark-san**, por ser mi querida prima que aguanta todas mis paranoias y desvaríos, y por haberme dejado leer en primicia lo que llevas escrito de _Algo más que amigos_ (léanlo si no lo han hecho ya, que está muy interesante n.n), y gracias por el consejo que me diste, intentaré seguirlo aunque sea bastante difícil U.U'

Y sobretodo se lo dedico a **Eriol**, mi apuesto demonio de la muerte.

**Aroa Nehring**


	2. Respuestas a los reviews

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo las contestaciones a sus reviews. Muchas gracias a las tres por pararos a escribirlos, y gracias también a quienes han leído el fic aunque no hayan dejado review n.n**

**SenKo-Kun** ¡Hola! n.n Gracias por la crítica, sí, lo sé, me quedó muy corto (es lo más corto que recuerdo haber escrito, ni siquiera un fic de Gravitation que hice y también me quedó muy corto U.U), pero es que era simplemente algo que necesitaba escribir en ese momento y sólo puse lo que se me pasó por la cabeza. El próximo lo alargaré más. Sobre lo del contenido, éste fic no es que quiera mostrar una historia, sino simplemente el sentimiento de alguien que ama y se resigna, a pesar de saber que nunca podrá tener del todo a la otra persona, sino sólo a ratos, cuando le interese… Tengo escritos más fics, no es el primero que hago. Los otros son más largos, la mayoría en la sección de D·N·Angel, pero de Yami, a parte de este, tengo uno que se llama _Encuentro bajo la Luna Escarlata_, que está clasificado para mayores porque trata sobre un tema bastante escabroso, como es el primer encuentro que se produjo entre Hisoka y Muraki, aunque procuro evitar rallar lo morboso. También tengo otro, _Shinigami_, que es un poema. De lo que he subido hasta ahora, los que más me gustan son _Encuentros bajo la Luna Escarlata_, de Yami no Matsuei, _Nadie hablará de nosotros cuando hayamos muerto_, de Harry Potter, _Cicatrices_, de Count Caín, _Sabisha_ (aunque quizás sea demasiado depresivo U.U), _Autómata_, _Encuentros en el frío de una noche de invierno_ (el único yaoi que he escrito, aunque es más bien erótico que pornográfico, según me dijo un amigo, ya que no me gustan los fics que se recrean con excesivo grafismo, que lo único que les falta es decirte el número de gemidos y la duración en segundos u.u, por eso, en éste, me recreo más en el antes, sin llegar a la cama, aunque eso se suponga), y _Un ángel en soledad_, todos estos de D·N·Angel. Espero poder leer reviews tuyos en alguno de mis otros fics, a ver que te parecen y si te gustaron más que éste n.n ADIÓS

**'l cRaZyxIoN l'** ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias¡¡¡Haces que se me suban los colores n/n! A mí tampoco me atrae mucho Oriya, pero es que creo que es quién mejor se puede identificar con la historia… Su relación con Muraki es muy extraña, pero lo quiere de verdad, por eso es capaz de resignarse y preferir estar con él de esta forma a perderlo definitivamente U.U' Tienes razón, Muraki es cruel, pero a veces habría que tratar de entender el origen de esa crueldad… En el manga no se sabe mucho sobre la infancia de Muraki, pero si que al principio del tomo ocho, se ve la sonrisa desquiciada de la madre diciendo que él es la mejor muñeca de toda su colección… Ese podría ser un buen tema para un fic n.n… Es que soy una amante de los personajes traumatizados y los tipos raros (sino pregúntale a Dark-san n.n) y aunque Muraki no es precisamente santo de mi devoción (aunque reconozcámoslo, el condenado está buenísimo n.n'), hay algo en el Muraki niño que lo hace verse frágil e indefenso y me gusta n.n… Pues… creo que ya está, que me enrollo demasiado hablando n.n' ADIÓS

**Dark-san:** ¡Hello prima n.n! Me dejaste un review largo, jeje, eso gusta n.n. Bueno, con tu review, vayamos por partes. Primero, me alegro que te gustase mi dedicatoria, pero es que es cierto que eres la que comparte mis vicios y aguanta mis paranoias XP.

Segundo, lo reconozco, me quedó cortísimo, así que procuraré escribir otro más largo. Tienes razón, creo que no hay ningún otro que trate sobre los sentimientos de Oriya hacía Muraki, pero me parece que sí había algo así en uno que se llamaba _Plegaria_, y que aunque era un Tatsumi-Oriya. (¿O.o?) Sí, increíble pero cierto, pero si lo lees te gustará, porque aunque estén juntos, cada uno piensa en su persona querida, digamos que corresponde más a un impulso que a otra cosa, podríamos decir que es por la necesidad de sentir que alguien lo quiere…

Tercero, vale, Soka-chan no es sólo mío, PERO SÓLO LO COMPARTO CON TSUZUKI¿NE? Bueno, pero siendo buenecita te lo presto también un rato¿ok? Para que veas que no soy avariciosa y sé compartir… (menos mal que sólo compartimos gustos en el caso de Hisoka y en el de Yuki, de Gravitation, porque sino esto sería peor que cuando mi querida hermanita intenta saltarte a la yugular cuando empezáis las dos a decir que a ver quién se queda con Dark n.n')

Cuarto y último punto, y el más largo, dicho sea de paso. ¿Así que te hizo gracia que le pusiera a Eriol lo de "apuesto demonio de la muerte", no? Jejeje, es que tu prima adora a Caín, y como al condecito lo conocen también bajo ese sobrenombre debido a su afición por los venenos, pues… decidí ponerle eso a Eriol ya que nuestra relación en estos momentos es algo así como la que mantienen Riff y Caín (pero sin que el niño se dedique a tontear por ahí con otras :-( y que se le ocurra, vamos ¬¬) ¡A la mierda todo, yo lo único que quiero es que sea para mí y al carajo el resto del mundo que a quien no le guste, pues que no mire¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER TAN RARO! #.# . Bueno, dejémoslo, que como me de la paranoia con esto me pongo demasiado pesada y voy a acabar escribiendo aquí el Quijote en vez de la respuesta a un review…

P.D. Sí, tienes razón, el niño es bien listo, tanto en sentido de inteligente como en el de espabilado, aunque a veces parece que lo nuestro es una competición a ver quién tiene ideas más maliciosas, que al final suelen ser las mías, porque las suyas son más bien travesuras (¡odio que me hagan cosquillas, sobretodo en la planta de los pies!) mientras que las mías… O.O etto… hagan caso omiso de esto último que es que se me fue la olla u/u'

P.D. 2 ¿POR QUÉ SE ME TUVO QUE ENCARAMAR MI HERMANA EL OTRO DÍA! Esto es lo que pasa cuando tu hermana pequeña se encapricha de la misma persona que tú u.u' ¡PERO ES QUE ES UNA MICA A VER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE TENÍA QUE VENIR Y PASAR TODO EL TIEMPO METIDA EN MEDIO! Y encima como no es descarada y directa la niña… Si estaba pegada a Eriol que parecía una lapa… y además, en modo _acoso y derribo_, sometiéndolo al tercer grado, que ni un interrogatorio de agentes de la CIA… no me extraña que luego la rehuya, si es que cuando se pone en ese plan (y sobretodo si la acompaña Zaira), es que yo misma las rehuyo y me voy lo más lejos posible U.U'… Seguro que piensan que soy una exagerada pero es que hay que vivirlo, porque quién las ha visto en acción sabe que son de cuidado… ¿Verdad, prima? Menos mal que Zaira es sólo prima mía y no tuya, porque sino… U.U

Hasta la próxima, y a ver cuando volvemos a tener tertulia, pero esta vez en vivo y en directo, que se me va a quedar grabada en la oreja la forma del teléfono XD ADIÓS

**Vaya, esto ha quedado al final mucho más largo que el propio fic O.O Y a lo tonto, a lo tonto, me he puesto a contar aquí mi vida amoroso-sentimental O.O (ves, prima, esto es lo que pasa por no tener tertulias más a menudo, que al final acabo contando las cosas por escrito U.U''') Bueno, pues nada más que decirles salvo que cuídense todos.**

**MOITOS BIQUIÑOS.**

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
